Talk:Tigerstar (TPB)
Concerns *Needs citation for Fireheart and Graystripe as temporary apprentices. - I knew Fireheart was his temp. apprentice, but Graystripe? What book does Tigerclaw become Graystripes mentor? - 00:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) *In Into The Forest, Lionheart died, and I think that Tigerclaw would have taken over training for Graypaw if his training was even continued. I don't know for sure. 19:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Needs citation for amber eyes in Trivia section. *Could probably use a history clean-up Battles of the Clans I can't find the edit button, otherwise I have Battle of the clans and I could write his appearences. Coontail 22:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can't edit it because it's protected against new or anonymous users and your account is new. It's not specifically for you, don't worry, it's just that we've had anonymous users vandalize it in the past. After a couple days your account should be able to edit this page and then we'd be glad to have your help :) [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) Coontail 16:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's been a few weeks and I still can't. How long? Coontail 22:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Kit? I don't know if I should do this on PCA or on here, but shouldn't tigerstar have a kit pic? After all, he was born in Bluestar's Prophecy and was known as Tigerkit for a while. If it's for the PCA, then I TOTALLY CALL DOING HIM!!!!! 22:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree in Code of the Clans theres one story about how he got saved from a fox by a ShadowClan patrol so there's definitley some story about his kit-life Zorth 01:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a PCA thing. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 01:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to make an edit, but it wouldn't allow me. By the way, I know why. Just saying. Just wanted to let you all know that it the qutoes, it says "they will makes great warriors" instead of just "make". I suggest whoever has the ability to change that, change it. :P Hm, it doesn't say "makes" it says "make" Night Fall 23:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) HI!!! I'M MYSELF! Hey! Hey! There's more to him! Uhhhh, I mean, look in page 151 of Into the Wild paperback, Tigerclaw has pale eyes! Yay more info! Oh and...hold on...let me search through the book real quick....ah here! 256 of hardcover Fading Echoes, Tigerstar's pelt was crisscossed with scars. Could someone put that in there? Because I don't have a account, it doesn't let me, ya'know, edit it in. -.-" Thank you for noticing that and I added it. :) Might I suggest creating an account with us, so you can edit pages like this. You would be welcomed for sure! =) 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! But I'm one year too young, I'm only twelve. Next year in may though, I'll try to help the most I can! Oh okay, you can still edit most articles, just some of the really major characters are blocked. 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Right now I'm trying to get Oblivion to understand that Spottedleaf's pink nose in page 42 of Into the Wild should be mentioned. :Her pink nose ''is mentioned, it's just in the trivia section. 20:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hiss...Let us not argue here please... : :Now what about Tigerstar's massive head..? It's been mentioned countless times, and his big paws... I also want to ask this, with how many times it says how massive Tigerstar is, why in his description it only says he's big..? :It would make his head and paws seem out of porportion with the rest of his body. 12:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok so you know how tigerstars description it says that his pelt is criss-crossed with scars, well i was wondering if someone could remake the picture next to the description and make it so that it shows the scars more? (I can't because i'm not member) 02:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle :I found out that Tigerstar has a thick tail in Into the Wild but I don't know how to make one of the templates... :okay, just tell me the page number & I'll add it - 01:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I found it on page 58 in the first paragraph. :Done! - 04:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nine lives??! hey everyone! i just readed the book The Darkest Hour, where he is killed by Scourge, but i don't get it. why would StarClan him nine lives. I don't think they have give him nine lives, because he almost killed Bluestar and that stuff. I should not give HIM nine lives! --[[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Covered In Clouds...']] 14:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please take this stuff to the forums. 16:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter said Thistleclaw, some deceased ShadowClan cats, and some cats of Place of No Stars gaved Tigerstar his nine lives. Please stop chatting on the article, this is for improving the article not talking about opinions and theriores about the series. 01:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think thistleclaw gave him a life. his mom probably did too because every cat get's given a life by their mom.Skyflight Family How do we know that the SkyClan blood came through Pinestar, not Swiftbreeze or Adderfang? 21:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We know because it has been confirmed that Spottedleaf has SkyClan blood, and Leopardfoot is Spottedleaf's sister. 22:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait. . . but Swiftbreeze and Adderfang as Spottedleaf's parents! It would make more sense for it the come through them. 22:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Very true, I looked over that detail. Anyways, what did you want to add? 00:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Birdflight is related to Spottedleaf, SPOTTEDLEAF IS A SKYCLAN CAT!!! Read Firestars Quest! (i know! freaky!) I'd like to point out that Pinestar is descended from, I think, Goreclaw, and since Pinestar is Tigerstar's father, that technically makes Tigerstar part SkyClan, people. Also, I think being, ahem, halfClan actually helped Tigerstar in battle. Ironic: Tigerstar hates halfClans and kittypets, and yet he's part SkyClan, and his father turned into a kittypet. 14:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aren't his parents, like, distant cousins or something? Wake up, People!! Who loves Tigerstar? NOT ME!! Do I have to tell you how many cats he killed? Redtail, Runningwind, Brindleface, Graypool, Whitethroat, and all the cats who died in the Great Battle, including Whitestorm. His dog pack killed Swiftpaw, and left Brightheart with only half a face. He tried to kill Bluestar, Ravenpaw, and Firestar. He almost killed Cinderpelt. He forced Blackstar and Darkstripe to kill Stonefur. If you love Tigerstar, than thats your oppinion, but it might not last long. Tigerstar is evil.Firestar218 23:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That's great and all, but please take this to the forums. 23:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Firestar218, no one said you had to love him. If you didn't notice, he is the villian in the first series Tigerstar!? O_O? ugh..... i hate him MUR DER UR D:< i mean he killed so many cats including Redtail!!!!!!!!! D: he was haunting Lionblaze and Brambleclaw!!! -.- ' This has ntohing to do with the quality of the article. Please take this to the forums. 04:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar had Sasha for a mate and had three kits (plz juss lemme finish) Mothwing and Hawkfrost and....who is the third??? and whatever happened to him/her? i havnt any Manga books so i dont know much. thats what i heard and read lol Riverripple 13:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Tadpole drowned because he and his siblings tried to find Sasha's parents. Although, if he lived, chances are he would not have supported Hawkfrost's little scheme, though one has to wonder what his warrior name would be. 14:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Please stop chatting on this talk page. Talk pages' purposes on a Wiki is to discuss how to improve the article. This is contributing to the quality of the article in no way whatsoever. Please take this to the forums. 14:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hefty Paws? It says on BotC that he has hefty paws. Should this be added to his descripton?---Sunheart- 23:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes, if you can find a reference for it. :) -- 00:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I added it ---Sunheart- 05:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Edits Okay, who deleted the epic quote he had eariler? Someone needs to edit the quote. Wondering... probably not important Hey, I thought that maybe, in the Trivia section, since Pinestar was his father, it should say: "Tigerstar's hate of Fireheart was influenced by his hate for kittypets, which was probably because his father Pinestar became a kittypet." Or something like that. It's like, Tigerstar felt sorta betrayed and all that. Pinestar becoming a kittypet, all that. Yah. Don't have to add this, just idea. 19:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) (a.k.a. Dawnbreeze) Eclipse Slip-Up I can't remember which page in Eclipse, but he is mistakingly called Firestar in the second time Lionpaw appears in the Dark Forest in that book. Should it be mentioned in the Triva section?Fallowstar--Frozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 00:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah in the trivia for Eclipse Spottedleaf 03:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The yellow eyes In Into the Wild everyone noticed how many times he was said with yellow eyes, along with pale amber eyes. Well I taking a look at it again and noticed it's amber when he's yelling most times, and yellow when he's just angry/normal. I thought maybe they did not do it by mistake, my cat Shadow nomally has Gold-amber eyes, but when she's angry or hissing they turn bright orange like a holloween cat. Maybe that could be in the trivia? It just seems right just how much he's been noted with yellow eyes... I don't think so, because that's just a guess, we can't know for sure unless it is said in the books/the authors confirm it. 04:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Firestar is now Tigerstar? 0_o Hey, I can't remember witch book (I think it was Power of three because Hawkfrost was dead and in the dark forest.) but Tigerstar was called Firestar! XD Could we add that to the trivia once I find out witch book and page number? 19:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Concerns Gingertail, the book was Fire and Ice or Forest of Secrets. Graystripe and Fireheart got in trouble, so Bluestar punished them by making them 'apprentices'. Mistfire 1000 Edits! 01:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : No, they got apprentices, not became apprentices.Cloudstar :) 01:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : No, they got in trouble, so they had to sleep in the apprentices' den and had to behave like apprentices in Forest of Secrets(they had apprentices in Fire and Ice.) Trivia When I was reading Suset, When Tigerstar is talking to Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw he says "Remember, the way to power is hard, and paved with difficult choices." even though cats don't know Thunderpaths get paved or even know what paving is. Should this be added to trivia somewhere? 18:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to mention it's on page 266, and I've already mentioned It's in the book Sunset if you are looking for a source. 18:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is pretty late, but I'm still gonna comment. No, because 'paved' does not mean 'making a road' all the time. Paved pretty much means made in general. So, their paths shall be made with hard choices. In my thought, no, it shouldn't be added. 20:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar charart? Doesn't Tigerstar have a black muzzle? *Ivyheart* 14:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it was one of their common typos, someone just added it in the discription. Quote I think we should change the quote. I want one that would show more of his personality. Maybe the one at the end of the Forest of Secrets about making Fireheart into crow-food when he got his paws on him. 02:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't the trivia credit his relation to Skyclan simply because he is descended from Gorseclaw? I don't know why all Skyclan blood has to be linked to Spottedleaf on this site. Tigerstar (and I'm guessing Pinestar) were descended from Gorseclaw (at least, that's heavily implied). So were Leopardfoot and Spottedleaf. I guess Tigerstar had a good bit of Skyclan blood, then. I'm just saying that it makes no sense to only attribute Skyclan blood to relation to Spottedleaf. It's all we know we can be sure of. We just can't put up information cat without proof. (BTW Don't forget to sign with four ~'s) HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 03:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Charart Please blur the scars or make them darker, they look very unproffesional and just honestly bad. That's rude, and very insulting to the artist. Please take all comments about chararts to PCA. 19:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Raggedstar Where was it revealed that Raggedstar gave Tigerstar one of his lives? Seems more likely to me that Brokenstar would have done so. 16:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I think that was one of the Erin Hunter Chats. I'm not sure, honestly. 16:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi I"m new I love warriors I spent fifty bucks on warrior books 18:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC)redheart2liontail Description I assume you all know that Tigerstar died when Scourge sliced him open. So, would his description describe him with a long scar going down from his chin to his tail? If so, I'll bring it up with PCA about matching his image with his desription. It is found in The Darkest Hour on page 233. 02:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Scars cats get when they die don't seem to usually follow them into the afterlife, as they take on the form from a time in their life when they are happiest. If you can cite an instance in the Dark Forest when he is seen with such a scar (there may very well be one), by all means, add it. 03:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I don't have many of the book, but, I'll try. 03:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait, it was mentioned that his pelt was criss-crossed with scars in Fading Echos. Maybe he got them during his life. Plus, you kept the scar on Bluestar's shoulder, even though she got them during her life. So, I don't see why he shouldn't. 19:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) whats with all the changing of pics for everyone? could someone please tell me why all of a sudden tigerstars pics were changed 20:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC)